Getting Over Lost Loves
by ChibiMizu
Summary: Ami just got dumped by Michiru and now somebody comes over to her house to comfort her. Ami/?? Yuri and please R&R! Nobody will! This is dedicated to wackytoss


"Getting Over Lost Loves"  
by: *ChibiMizu*  
  
Disclaimer: Hey all! I don't own Sailor Moon. A lot of people don't! HA! This is angsty at the beginning but it gets better! I promise! It turns out yuri... Anywho. I'm writing this fic for wackytoss cuz wackytoss was sad about my fic "Love is Fatal." So I'm writing this as if the other one never happened and Mercury is still alive. I do take requests because that is how bored I am. So please request! R&R on this one please. Thankies and enjoy!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ami's POV  
  
How could she?! Leave me without a seconds notice. Absolutly gone. All of a sudden she went with Haruka! Haruka... how I dispice her. I may be nice and all but that is the one person I really do hate. Everybody was so nice about her breaking up with me. Saying that I'll get over. But will I? I don't think I could recover! We were perfect for each other! But then she went and abandoned me.  
*knock knock*  
Someones at the door!  
"Who is it?" I manage to mumble out through all my tear soaked tissues.   
"Its Makoto. Can I come in?"  
"Go away." I say sinking back ito my moment of darkness.  
"C'mon Ami! You can't stay in there forever! Lemme in!"  
"NO! I can stay wherever I want. I can ROT for all I care!" I scream at the door which conseals Makoto.  
"C'mon let me in so we can talk about it!"  
"There is nothing to talk about!" I cry into my pillows. "Just go away!" I throw one of my pillows at the door. I hear a sharp slam. I look up cautiously and see that Makoto had broken her way in.  
"Sorry 'bout your door. Can we talk? I've never seen you like this before." she said sitting of the couch with me.  
"Did I not say, DON'T COME IN!!" I scream, sobbing into my already soaked pillow.  
"C'mon Ami! Stay strong! Mercury wouldn't like this." she rubs a soft hand on my back.  
I look at her with her big brown eyes full of concern. My eyes then tear up again and I go back to sobbing.  
"Hey! I thought we were getting someplace!" she joked. "You stopped sying for a minute. And you know we can't talk if your crying!"  
"I just don't know how to cope with this. I've never been with anybody this long!" I sit up and look back at her.  
"Thats a girl. Tell me, did you really LOVE Michiru? Or was it just because you were lonely?" she asked.  
"What? Really loved? I really don't know. I guess I was lonely and Michiru was the only one who like me at the time." I rest my head on her shoulder.  
"So you were just lonely. Now we're getting somewhere. Did you ever have a different choice? Like Grieg?"  
"No. Not really. Grieg was too, oh I dunno. He just wasn't one of my best choices. I had one other though."  
"Who?"  
"I can't tell you. And even if I did, you couldn't help anyways."  
"Why? Who? Please tell me. Maybe I CAN help." I look at her again.   
"Do you really think you could help me? After ALL I have been through? The person I really love is straight for all I know and they would NEVER love me anyways." I start to sob again.  
"Ok, now are you crying over Michiru or over the person you truely love?"  
"The person I really love. I think anyway."  
"Good. Now whoever it is, I'm sure I could find out if they're straight or not. Besides, if I think I know who you're talking about, then I'm POSITIVE they arn't straight.:  
"Really? Who are yoy thinking?"  
"Um... I'm not sure and all you have to say is no but is it Rei?"  
"No."  
"Oh? Ok um... well can you help me out here?"  
"Sure, uh, she is tall, brown hair." I start to describ her.  
"Uh..."  
"She always wears it up in a pony----" I'm cut off. But not by Makoto's hand but by her mouth. She suddenly kissed me and I was shocked. We slowly broke the kiss.  
"I hoped you liked me." she whispered. I smile slightly.  
"I can't believe you like me back." I stared into her eyes.  
"I love you Ami." she tenderly cupped my face in her hand.  
"I love you too Makoto." I smile and we fall into a deep and passionate kiss. Maybe I can get over Michiru afer all...  
  
~Owari~  
  
Ending note: Oh! That was FUN to write! Gotta write more. And please review. Its been 2 weeks and nobodie else has reviewed any of my other fics! So either review this one of read any of my others and review them! I'm desparate!!! Hope you liked it wackytoss! 


End file.
